Conventional art vacuum cleaners can include a removable dust collector for storing collected dust. These types of removable dust collectors are particularly common on cyclone type vacuum cleaners. Such vacuums are configured such that the user can remove the dust collector, empty it of the collected dust, and then replace the dust collector on the vacuum cleaner.
A typical dust collector according to the related art, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a dust container 11 formed in a substantially cylindrical shape, a lid 12 for opening and closing the dust container 11, and a handle 13 disposed on the outer surface of the dust container 11. In this embodiment, an intake port 11a for suctioning outside air is formed on the upper outer surface of the dust container 11. An exhaust port 11b for exhausting air that has undergone the dust separating process is formed at the central portion of the lid 12.
The upper portion of the dust container 11 forms a cyclone that uses a difference in centrifugal force on the air and the dust (the cyclone principle) to separate the dust from the air. The lower portion of the dust container 11 forms a dust bin for storing dust that is separated from the air by the cyclone.
The intake port 11a is oriented in a tangential direction relative to the upper outer surface of the dust container 11. This ensures that the incoming air and dust moves in a spiraling direction along the inner wall of the dust container 11. The exhaust port 11b is coupled to an exhaust member 14 that is cylindrical in shape with a plurality of through-holes formed on the outer surface thereof. The air that is separated from the dust within the dust container 11 is exhausted through the through-holes of the exhaust member 14 and through the exhaust port 11b. 
During operation of the vacuum cleaner incorporating this dust collector, the collected dust within the container tends to circulate around the bottom interior of the container 11. When operation of the vacuum cleaner stops, the collected dust settles on the floor of the dust container 11 and is stored therein at a low density.
Thus, in a dust collector according to the related art, when a predetermined amount of dust has been collected inside the container, during the operation of the dust collector, the dust circulates along the inner walls of the dust bin and rises. When the dust rises, it tends to blocks the cyclone formed in the upper space of the dust bin. This causes the separation effect of the cyclone to deteriorate, and not all the dust in the incoming airstream can be separated. As a result, the unseparated dust is exhausted with the air through the exhaust member and the exhaust port 11b. 
Also, when the operation of the dust collector 10 ends, and the collected dust settles on the bottom of the dust bin, the collected dust has a very low density. In other words, a relatively small amount of dust inside the dust container 11 can takes up an excessive volume of the container 11. This means that the dust container must be emptied frequently in order to maintain an acceptably low level of dust within the container, which in turn ensures that the vacuum continues to operate in an efficient manner.